BattleBroom
by Andreas K N
Summary: A Quidditch match brings about unexpected cooperation and a fluttery revelation. HarryDraco slash.


**Title:** BattleBroom  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Genre:** romance  
**Summary:** A Quidditch match brings about unexpected cooperation and a fluttery revelation.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Non-profit. Etc, etc, bla, bla, bla.  
**Author's Notes:** First HPfic I ever wrote. Previously posted to my LJ: kayen.livejournal.com  
  


BattleBroom  


by Andreas  


  


He was ahead. The Snitch ahead of him. Malfoy close behind. Just as it was supposed to be.   


Tailing the winged golden orb, Malfoy on his tail. That was the way the tale was told. Always.   


Except that fateful day when the bell of change tolled his heart open.  


Harry Potter felt his broom twitch. Not a new sensation in itself, but the power surges shooting through his body brought with them a strange sense of foreboding. The world was about to turn inside out and upside down. He would fall. Fall hard.  


A slight tremor turned dangerously destabilizing as Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy pulled up next to Harry, turning his trademark smirk towards him.   


As the air got suddenly thinner and Harry had to fight to keep breathing, he realised that the Malfoy trademark had gone through subtle but glaring change. The smirk was blossoming into a smile. Grey eyes shining as the smile crept upwards.  


Malfoy sped ahead. The Snitch was waiting.  


But that was not the way the tale was to be told. The bell of change tolled again and Harry kept to his rival's tail as best he could. His broom was failing but he would not.  


Malfoy's slender form was perched near the end of his broom, reaching for the Snitch. There was room.  


Pressing upwards, taking an ill-advised jump into thin air, Harry balanced on his speeding broom, its death throes threatening to throw him out of the game, off Malfoy's tail, into another ending to the tale.  


Never.  


No time to worry about distance, the precipice between them or the danger of making that one leap of faith. Passion had seized Harry Potter's entire being and he sailed gracefully into the void, his goal clear, unafraid of falling. His trusty broom seized to be. Harry grabbed Malfoy's robes and stretched over his shoulder. The excited shouts of the crowd a world away. The Snitch only just beyond his fingertips.  


'What the hell, Potter?' He almost loses control of his broom, Potter unexplainably pressed into his back. 'Get off my broom!'  


Breath tickles his ear. 'No.'  


'I could push you off.'  


Potter steadies his hold, his arm draped over Draco's torso. 'I'd pull you with me. We'd both fall.'  


Malfoy gives up. They both reach for the Snitch. Side by side. Back to beating chest. Two bodies, one seeker. Two houses, one prowling dragon, king of the skies.  


Potter reaches further, pressing into Malfoy. The broom twitches. Two hearts race together, as one.  


Almost there. The world is silent. Tiny wings brush eager fingers. A cage of flesh closes. The Snitch is once again caught. Caught in the middle.  


Fingers intertwine. Sweat mingles. Letting go would mean releasing the buzzing prize within. Hands tighten their hold. One Snitch, two winners. One heart, no sinners. Another hand reaches further down.   


Yes. You feel it too.  


The shouts disappear far behind them. The broom sails onwards as its tandem flyers look inwards. Into two hearts unlocked; watching two secrets complete a once-repressed puzzle.  


The bell of change tolled a new tale. A new beginning.  


The cage opened, the prize soared free. The hands closed again. Then eyes. Faces. Lips. Hearts. Closer than ever before.  


The Snitch was still there as the kiss broke, hovering about the strange creatures that were meant to be chasing it. It seemed more like they had been chasing each other all along. The little orb felt quite left out.   


They were crazy these humans.  


'Want to catch it and win the game?'  


'You take it.'  


'No, I insist.'  


'Let someone else deal with it.'  


Another kiss and they began their descent, leaving behind one very lonely little Snitch--  


Lightning-fast, the cage closed again.  


Two hands, one prize.  


'Potter, you pathetic liar.'  


'Malfoy, you deceiving git.'  


'I'll beat you next time, Harry.'  


'I'd like to see you try, Draco.'  


'Scared, Potter?' He sounded suddenly hesitant; unusually unsure.  


Harry grinned impishly. 'You wish, Malfoy.'  


This time, neither boy let go.   


A new tale was ready to be told.  


The bell of change had tolled.  
  


~fin~


End file.
